


死生契阔

by Ulanqab



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulanqab/pseuds/Ulanqab
Summary: 【以下是作者的碎叨叨】·最初写作这篇文章的原因是我非常抑郁，所以开头的小队非常惨，失去亲人失去恋人，但是最终他还是会走出来，我在写的过程也在治愈自己，但不是强行HE。我想即便没有狼叔，队长也会一直尽职尽责直到他倒下，不过狼叔是最有资格告诉他，穿越重重艰难危险阻碍磨难，爱是最终的答案。·以及我很怀疑自己不会写那种紧张情节，也不会开车，所以，这篇文章要不是在紧张处理案子要不是在开车，好在这个风格挺适合狼队。这篇文和我通常的风格不太一样，所以写起来比较费精力，但是回头看还是挺喜欢的，我个人比较擅长性冷淡平白线性流水账记事，例如之前刚完结的POI同人RF那篇。·其实我真的好喜欢这对CP，特别戳我的点是，狼叔过安检机有警报响、他用爪子比中指而小队笑着看他，那真是入坑的初心了，还有小队拽着狼叔在他怀里哭那段，以及小队长的米白色衬衫，所以，说了这么多……出坑还是很舍不得的。·应该不会再写狼队了，起码不会单独开了。照例声明，他们属于彼此，OOC属于我。





	死生契阔

（一）  
没有人会Summers队长不称职，他沉着冷静、勇敢无畏，即便X分队熟悉他的队员有些担心他的状况，在他们失去了Alex和Jean之后，前者是Scott的哥哥，后者是他相恋六年的女友。副队Ororo建议Scott休息一段时间，没有人不会被这样的事情打击到，即便是钢铁之躯，何况他们是肉身凡人。  
——然而Summers通过了体能、枪械、排爆以及最严格的心理测试，如同每一次任务之后，随着太阳照常升起，Summers队长没有迟到一秒出现在了他的办公桌旁边，开始写总结报告，并且申请调补狙击手和拆弹手。代替Scott的新狙击手John是个刚从学院毕业的年轻小伙子，而代替Alex拆弹手的合适人选迟迟没有出现。在相当一段时间，五科全优的Scott和爆破手Rogue来应付紧急情况中出现的炸弹。  
实际上Scott Summers有严重的抑郁倾向，每一次任务都让Scott Summers更加靠近崩溃的边缘。  
“Scott，”  
“Scott，”  
他总能听到Jean在轻声呼唤他，这不是幻觉，这不是心理医生通常定性的创后应激障碍症，Scott清醒冷静，他在正常生活中的表现完美无缺，除了呼唤他的声音不分昼夜地在他耳边响起。  
在梦境中他一次又一次回到艾卡湖畔，Jean红发飘扬、直升机爆炸，他们同归于尽。梦境一次比一次清晰，以至于Scott不能区分那是否只是他的记忆重现，他甚至看清楚Jean在高空对他最后的一瞥，隔着几千英尺，他看清她轻轻念了他的名字。  
Scott已经有几个晚上无法入睡，近一年来这种情况越来越频繁，然而他不能服用助眠药物，因为随时突发的危机让他必须时刻保持清醒、随时可以进入战斗状态。

清早Scott照例在街边的面包店买了牛角包和清乳酪卷，Ororo快步走进他办公室（只是飞速扫了一眼、Ororo已经注意到那是蛋糕卷Jean颇偏爱的甜点）意味着有紧急情况。  
“肯特郊区北面布莱恩化工厂被恐怖分子控制，探测仪显示有十四名平民被控制，根据发布的录像，他们要求政府承认肯尼特共和国萨·伊齐那反政府武装的合法地位，否则就炸平这家工厂。”  
Scott听Ororo简要概括同时看着三分钟前发布的视频，其他X分队的成员接到内线后也赶到了会议室，Kitty正在给视频降噪、Drake和Rogue在做武器分析，会议桌投影着化工厂的3D结构图。  
“Ororo，给我最快路线，让交通部把街道封闭、疏散居民；Kitty建立信号屏蔽和反干扰；Drake给我你的分析结果。”  
“化工厂机器对热影有干扰，目前只能确认有三枚冷弹，在一层A、B水洗槽、蒸馏管道各一颗，第三颗在排压闸上；两颗热弹分别在正门和人质所在的三楼研究室。”  
“放大人质集中区域。”  
“露天外场交给SWAT，Ororo、Drake你们从二层东、西两路潜入，二十秒解决这里五人，用钢化塑料弹，A、B的冷弹交给Drake，Ororo关闭总闸；Rogue，引爆正门热弹，同时我会从天台下到科研部，在强光弹的十秒内，John你负责狙了三楼窗边的守卫，人质那里的五人留给我。”——艾卡湖之后Scott会有意无意避开直升机，所以他申请了狙击手John入队，而自己换到Jean原在的前锋位置。  
“我们强攻的时间共四十秒，他们布局散漫所以在人质安全以前必须安静。炸弹数目和性质仍不确定，Kitty你用X-379近程探测排弹情况，随时汇报。”  
“四十秒后SWAT从正门进入、排查隐患、疏散人质”Ororo负责X分队和其他部门的合作联动，出发前他们同步了时间和通讯，然后得到通知，“局里空降了一个拆弹员。”鉴于这次绑架以炸平一个化工厂为目的，专业的拆弹手是必需的。  
“让他跟着SWAT。”Summers戴上护目镜，毕业时他在拆弹科得到了A的评级，只要不是近五年某些新式炸弹都被Scott肢解过——在能够独立完成危险任务的情况下，他从不需要别人。  
他们以最快的速度赶到肯特区时，萨·伊齐那成员更新了第二段视频，一个大腹便便的秃顶男人——据资料显示那是科技部的威廉斯，视频中他原本红润富态的脸庞已经苍白得冷汗直流，黑纱蒙面的男人逼迫他吞下一颗鸡蛋大小的炸弹，凄厉的惨叫、哀求和黑纱上冷酷的眼睛透过屏幕刺穿每一个人的心。  
“Kitty，分析炸弹型号。”Scott收回视线，语调干硬毫无波澜，“计划不变。我会带着威廉斯坐Blackbird离开，之后Ororo负责。”

SWAT在两公里开外的高速路边匍匐着:。  
07:49:58  
07:49:59  
07:50:00  
Rogue按下引爆键，两百公斤的铁门被炸裂、几乎在前两秒Ororo刚切断工厂的全部能源供应，Drake左手切断冷弹蓝线时右手飞刀结果了一个没有死透的敌人，John借着火光的掩护干掉了对方的观察手和狙击手，一架Blackbird逐渐从上空显形。  
“剪断红线，”Ororo只来得及瞥到对方指了指自己的胸卡，那个人丢下这样一句就头也不回冲上了三楼，排压闸的冷弹已经被拆解完毕，——Logan，空降的拆弹手，Ororo想明白的瞬间剪断了红线，数字在一阵狂跳后停在了00；00；00。  
“Noooo！”威廉斯因为爆炸而惊恐僵硬的大脑还没有来得及阻止眼前带着黑色护目镜的突击队员，对方已经把看守他们的黑衣分子都卸了——闪光弹刺痛了他的双眼，他根本没看清这个男人（更像是鬼魅）的动作，他回过神时那些恐怖分子已经倒在了米白色大理石地板上。

“我找到了！他们在西南角3号地下室堆放了TNT。”Kitty通过内线汇报进度。  
“Drake领那个拆弹员去地下室。”Scott正在对付热弹，威廉斯肚子里的炸弹还在等着他，被扭断脖子的首领手中握着的计时器已经被按下，红黄绿三个小灯缓缓闪烁着。  
“TNT已经哑了，现在——”  
“God！队长，三点一米地上那个男人，他的胃容物有塑胶。”  
Scott从内线和身边同时听到了一个消息——萨·伊齐那的狂热分子吞下了塑胶炸弹。  
“Ororo带平民撤离；John，把Bird泊过来。”Scott剪断红线，飞速扫过一身夹克服加牛仔裤的男人，Ororo几乎同步通知他Logan（这个拆弹员的名字）上楼了。  
在他们不到一秒的对视中，Scott显然对这个没有穿防护服看起来不专业甚至有些潦草的男人没有太多好感——而且这个人没有听从他的命令待在SWAT那里，如果不是情况紧急Scott Summers绝不想和这样没有纪律观念的人合作。  
“Kitty给我威廉斯的炸弹类型分析。”Scott蹲在闪烁的倒计时前，判断有无从外破坏计时器而终止爆炸的可能性。  
“老式格林水弹，”Logan回答了，无怪Scott不熟悉这个制式，Logan拿出一根雪茄吊在嘴里，当然没有点上，Scott简直难以相信有哪个拆弹员会在排弹现场拿出雪茄的，Logan没有在意Scott明显责备的目光，他颇为粗暴地把尸体的上衣扯开，手上仿佛长了双钢爪一样划开了对方的肚皮、掏出鲜血淋漓的胃、顺着食道摸上去，“这个家伙的更麻烦一点，得先做个小手术再引爆。”  
Bird已经停在窗外，Scott判断威廉斯那颗老式水弹在Logan的解决范围内，于是他拖着死去的被开膛破肚的仍然新鲜流血的恐怖分子的尸体上了飞机——最好的拆弹办法就是引爆，至少让这个危险的东西远离化工厂。  
“把你的耳麦给我，”Logan对John说，同时手脚麻利地把威廉斯捆在了实验桌上，“你，找块布子把他眼睛蒙上。”Logan掏出压舌器和一条细长的塑胶碳管，不管威廉斯愤怒地嚎叫和咒骂，“等你活下来、可以随便去联邦政府起诉我的非人道罪行。”  
“西南一百公里有一处荒野，”Kitty的声音从耳麦传来。  
“来不及，那炸弹还有六十秒爆炸。”Logan取出威廉斯胃里的水弹，低声咒骂了一句，“这是双向引爆炸弹，Damn it！”  
Scott听到之后心里也皱了眉头，双向炸弹意味着不论剪断红蓝任何一线都会有一颗炸弹爆炸，“引爆我这个。”Scott没有犹豫，那一秒他只是在权衡最佳方案——无疑，如果他开启Bird的防护模式，他就可以阻止放射物在高空传播影响人群，这是最好的解决办法。  
——问题是防护模式是为了应对实力强大的敌方，这意味着只能从内部开启以及不可能开启防护模式后跳机，Scott会被封死在内部，同时炸弹污染源也会得到控制。  
60s-3s  
“给我这个该死的工厂的建厂时间！”Logan捡起来红黄绿依然闪烁的计时器，这古老的计时方式迷惑了他，让他忽略了双向炸弹的可能。  
在他话音刚落Kitty已经给了他回答，“1979.8”  
“用矿探仪探测，负五十米到负二十米之间。”Logan拿着沾满胃液的银色小球和闪烁的计时器下到地下室。  
Scott已经开启了Bird的绝地模式，但是该死雷管不在他手上，胃容物只有一颗带着接收器的裸弹，“Logan，炸掉我这里，飞机有防护模式可以阻止放射物外泄。”如果Logan是因为顾虑这个他可以放心了。  
50s  
Logan没有回答，他在等Kitty的检测结果，根据某个该死的安全条例，冷战期间SS级别的化工厂应该都配有防核级别的地下室。  
“Boy，把地下室的烈性炸药搞走，不用我提醒你，按照学过的办法。你们有30秒时间。”Drake和Rogue已经处理了一部分炸药，Drake出于谨慎确认雷管已经被彻底销毁。  
“Rogue，从地下室炸一条半径0.5米、深度25米的通道，要精确控制炸药量。”Logan称呼了Rogue的名字，“地下室会有合适你的炸药，雷管被我破坏得太彻底，你可能需要十几秒，要快。”  
40s  
“Damn, Logan，你没有听到我说的话吗？引爆我这里的TNT，你在拿你们的命开玩笑吗？”Scott已经把自己锁在Bird里，除了可以向碧蓝无际的天空开火之外，他什么也做不了——或许在他拖着尸体上飞机时就已经给自己预设了一个牺牲的结局，潜意识中。  
35s  
“Found！”Kitty的嗓音因为激动而有些失声，“WOW！这里真有一个核武级别的防空洞。Rogue，在你九点0.5米下面4.5米有通道。”  
“Kids，带着炸药离开这里，Rogue，包括你。”  
20s  
Rogue精确定点爆破了垂直通道，“那你怎么办？”  
“解决问题。”Logan和Rogue匆匆打了照面。  
“远程切断？我们有X-robot。”  
“Don't worry.”  
“Be alive.”  
10s  
“你知道现在还来得及，”Scott始终没有关闭防护模式，他开向希斯罗海湾，城市和人群离他远去，他想起艾卡湖的那架直升机，驾驶舱外的蓝天一如艾卡湖水蔚蓝无际。  
Logan沿着爬梯下到防空洞，将银球安置在“保温箱”中，返回地下室。  
5s  
“你总是这样有自我牺牲情节吗？”Logan点上雪茄，Scott无法判断他是否已经剪了导线，那个开肠破肚的恐怖分子安然躺在Bird的急救室病床上，从他胃里取出的黑色小球显示是遥控触发式，而那该死的遥控器在Logan手上，为了保持通讯他没有切断信号索，而且他不知道如果切断黑弹和遥控的信号会不会直接引发双向爆炸。  
3s  
“无论如何，现在这样不会伤及平民，你到底剪断那该死的导线没有？”Scott冷静下来的心在每一秒漫长的等待中变得烦躁。  
1s  
“这TM不是电影，你不用等到最后一秒玩心跳。”Scott任务中第一次说这么多D**n，F**k，H**l……  
“队长，相信Logan。”Logan是Rogue见过最优秀的拆弹专家，虽然外表看起来不太如此。  
“他出来了！”Kitty呼叫，Ororo在SWAT那里确保平民安全、Drake和John带走了多余的炸药，观测车只有Kitty盯着红外成像仪（同时解除局部信号反干扰）——没有侦测到防空洞爆炸的迹象，只侦测到一个成年男性从炸废的正门朝他们走来。  
Rogue从引擎盖上跳下来，她站在车顶才能看到工厂里的情况，现在Logan叼着雪茄出来了——通常他顺利完成任务就会这样，Rogue终于可以卸下悬着的心来好好欢迎一下久别重逢的朋友。  
“Welcome to join us！”  
然而X分队的队长并没有对Logan表示欢迎，Scott因为失眠而苍白到铁青的脸写满了“我想揍你一顿”，他可以更加仔细地观察这个人——毛糙的头发堆出两个奇怪的猫耳造型，脸上的胡茬像流浪汉一样，还有和防护服完全不一样的棕色皮夹克、破烂的蓝色牛仔裤，一双运动鞋？他是从晨跑过来拆弹的吗？  
Logan看到Scott依然没有摘下护目镜，但是抿紧的嘴角和皱紧的眉头轻易地显示出这个年轻人对他的不满，作为X分队的队长，Scott Summers看起来真的太年轻了。

（二）  
布莱恩化工厂事件后，Scott的失眠症更加严重，现在通过自我诊断，他基本确认自己患上了幸存者生存障碍——那就是高空那架炸成烟花的直升机上面应该是他而不是Jean。他还是有睡眠，因为只有在梦中他才会在Bird上带着那个开膛的恐怖分子，但是他总是不会死，他被愧疚折磨、被焦虑折磨，他听到一个声音问：  
“你总是这样有自我毁灭的倾向吗？”  
Scott也会梦到Alex，因为他并没有亲眼见到哥哥死亡的场景，所以每次梦境的场景都有所不同，但无一例外地是，Alex为了大家的安全牺牲了自己——在一个突击队中，拆弹手总是肩负着最大的压力，在自我牺牲时毫不犹豫，只要这是必须，从这一点来看Summers兄弟性情如出一辙。  
Scott认为自己能够背负自己的责任，意味着他会对自己的决策负责，不论胜败和代价。他可以把成功的光辉、数不清的胜迹转眼忘却，他不会沉溺在沾沾自喜中骄傲膨胀；但是他会记住每一次失误、失败，以及每一个因为他的决策而牺牲的人。  
——或许问题不在于Alex和Jean，照Scott的思维模式，他被压垮是迟早的事情，因为他从不能放下任何一个失误、盲点和死去的无辜的人，站在另一个角度他根本不必为这些负责。  
Scott坚定、顽固，即便相处多年的队友，甚至包括相恋多年的女友，都不能触及到他坚定、沉重责任感的核心，并且给他展示另一个看待世界的视角。——Scott就像是传说中背负着天穹的Atlas，孤独、顽强、沉默、风雨不动。

Logan加入X分队的改变是，终于有一个人不会像对待易碎瓷器一样对待Scott Summers。大家关切的眼神Scott可以理解但却无法面对，大家有意无意回避的名字会更加提醒Scott敏感的内心——这是你的错，所以大家不敢在你面前无所顾忌地说话。人们甚至会因为Scott出现在茶水间而停止大笑，仿佛笑声会伤害到他一样，可是沉默的、安静到尴尬的空气，并不会因为Ororo或Kitty或别的什么人试图挽救冷场故意岔开话题而让Scott好受。  
Logan不会。  
Scott打开公用冰箱，他需要冰咖啡拯救自己狂跳不停的太阳穴——然而属于Scott Summers的特调黑咖啡并没有如往常待在它该在的底层。考虑到女性在不出任务时还是喜欢穿细高跟鞋，所以Summers队长会把方便的上中层留给Ororo、Rogue她们。  
起身瞬间Scott觉得耳鸣、头痛且血压偏低、眼前发黑，等他扶着冷藏室的门站稳睁眼时，Logan毛里毛糙的脸就晃在他面前，手上拿着他的黑咖，黑咖还冒着冰气，仿佛得意的炫耀一般散发出醇厚的苦香气。  
“不错的品味。”Logan当然更愿意来瓶冰镇伏特加来应付炎热的午后，但是随时待命状态必须隔离酒精的刺激。  
Scott从未觉得一个人可以如此乍眼讨厌，比如拿来他宝贝的X-Gama把眼前这个人轰出大楼，不错的主意，“Logan，你真的觉得我不会和你打一架吗？”  
“随时奉陪。”  
但是纪律严明、以身作则的Summers队长还是没有选择在茶水间和新来的队友斗殴。——这并不是因为他不敢，Logan要明白这一点，然而此后不断消失的黑咖证明他根本没把Scott的气愤当回事。  
——如果Scott能稍微反思一下就会奇怪，在Building里面居然有人会故意惹他生气。在每个人一面担心他的脆弱、一面畏惧他的威严时，多少都会离开他一米远，然而Logan就像是烦人的口香糖黏在Scott的视线中，可能是他们气场太不对付所以只要在五十米内就必然能感知到彼此存在。  
“God！你就不会自己去买吗？对面便利店入口的货架上就有这东西，走廊的自动售卖机有各种冰咖啡。下次，没有下次！”Scott是一个非常规律的人，为了不让Logan影响到他平静无波的心情，他开始每天买三罐黑咖，一罐是他的、一罐是Logan的，一罐是备用。——然而他依然会看到冰箱空空的抽屉。  
Logan还会顺走他的早餐、打印纸、墨镜、作训服甚至是摩托钥匙。自从约克市禁止改装摩托上路后他就把钥匙收在抽屉里面留作纪念，然而在一次紧急会议时，通过内线他清晰听到了熟悉的自己宝贝摩托的引擎声——  
“Logan，你在哪儿？”Scott确认信号在Building内，那么请告诉他这个该死的长猫耳的拆弹手是在哪里开着他的摩托。  
紧接着的会议让他并不能如愿真的揍一顿Logan，他发誓他一定会揍他一顿，早晚（sooner or later）。

这次任务是解救一艘被安装炸弹的远洋渔船。Kitty正在处理监控视频进行面部匹配，Drake和John解决发动机供能、检索排爆；Ororo驾驶Bird配合Scott狙击船舱控制人质的两个枪手，Rouge和Logan在低水位潜艇中。  
“R U OK？”Ororo封住耳麦问Scott，布置任务时Scott重回狙击岗让她高兴且担忧，比起队里其他成员他们两人年纪稍长经验更丰富，尤其是对于刚从学院毕业的John。  
“‘克服恐惧’，（conquer fear）”  
“‘变得更强’（to be stronger）。”  
他们像第一次任务那样击拳，Ororo怀念这种感觉。  
Scott听不到风呼啸的声音，他听到自己的呼吸和心跳，还有微弱的“Scott”，Jean在呼唤他，在蔚蓝的大海与碧空上。  
“遥控式，注意他们手里的玩意儿。”他们已经潜在水中，船侧的两枚炸弹交给Rogue后，Logan向船底攀附，水压对电波的影响使Logan的声音有些模糊。  
如果要保证人质安全就必须精准爆头，然而这样就会触发炸弹计时——如果还有计时的话。  
“局部电磁屏蔽。”Logan和Scott同时说，那样就留着Logan一个人在深水下作业而他们将失去联系。——作出这个决定时Scott在不到一秒的时间为Logan可能的牺牲而极度难过，同时原谅他所有冒犯他的事情。但是他会作出这个选择，因为这是必须的正确的。  
“放心，我可不会把自己的名字记在你的本子上。”Logan从防水套里取出电磁阻截仪。——Scott还没有说To Be Alive这样的话，果真对方欠揍的语气临死也是不会变的。但是这出乎意料缓解了Scott心里绷紧的那处。Scott可从来没有拿一个真的本子把自己所有的愧疚记下来，Logan开了一个愚蠢的玩笑。  
“你还欠我很多罐黑咖。”Scott脱口而出，这非常不Summers风格。  
“我请你威士忌，如果你敢的话。”自从艾卡湖之后，Scott本来不爱社交的习惯让他再也没有出现在每次任务结束的酒吧之夜上。  
——信号切断。  
在全身心投入战斗之前，Scott祈祷、企盼或者发空想希望，这不是Logan的遗言，他不想再失去一名队友，在他们还有无数烂账没有算清楚的时候。Scott正中红心时没有发现——Jean的声音没有再次干扰到他，视野中荷枪分子脑袋炸开，Drake、John同步进入，人质安全。Rogue带着平民驾驶快艇撤离危险区。  
Kitty传来驾驶舱的监控图像，好在这该死的炸弹真的有倒计时，Scott换上深潜服跳机，在黑深沉的水底，Logan脑袋顶上的照明灯是唯一的光源。他们活着，任务结束。——换成任何其他拆弹手Scott也一定会作战到最后一刻保证任务完成，但是没有其他人会用比中指的方式（Logan手里总是有根精巧锋利的金属，像是他的爪子一样）庆祝胜利，只有Logan。  
Scott笑了。不过隔着潜水面罩和暗黑的海水Logan未必看到了——虽然一晃而逝，但是Logan看到了，借着探照灯的光他甚至看到Scott笑起来有一颗可爱的虎牙，真是要命的年轻，仿佛海底深渊是前程万里的灿烂。  
黑暗如常，光明一瞬，只要这一瞬就好，足以照亮前路。

Scott出现在Logan办公室的门口，他穿着米白色休闲衬衫加咖色西裤，或许是太久不穿便装，一路上男男女女都盯着他，仿佛他偷用了Summers队长的身体装了别人的灵魂——或许只是太好看了，一个如释重负近乎慵懒、年轻潇洒近乎张扬的Scott Summers，吸引再多的目光都不足为奇。  
Logan用的是之前Alex的办公间，Alex不像弟弟那样对干净整洁严苛到近乎强迫症的地步，但是至少不会像现在这样凌乱——背墙上四层柜子塞满各式各样的炸弹（拆了雷管的，不然这些数量足以让整个Building成为废墟），还有匕首、手术刀、绷带、医用酒精，乱糟糟的电线、电笔、晶体导管、小灯泡，看来Logan并没有怎么区分办公室和实验模拟间。Scott发现自己不见的一幅他颇为珍爱的酒红色墨镜安静躺在Logan的台电上。  
这里的一切让Scott生气、但不会是烦乱。  
Scott看到了可以列出半米长清单的违规行为，他提醒自己他是来叫他庆祝的而不是打架，不是现在。Scott克制要用拳头招呼Logan的冲动，实际上这个想法让他生机勃勃，通常任务结束他都会觉得活着恍如隔世，仿佛一次次重生、抗争与断裂，然而此时他想揍Logan，交织在一起的诡异的冲动和平静。  
Logan闭目坐在一堆乱七八糟泡沫包围的转椅上，转身瞧见Scott斜倚在门上，要命的年轻、好看且富有活力，反而是Logan坐在转椅上安静到反常。  
“有人欠我Whisky，”Scott发现Logan可能回来就坐在椅子里，他甚至没有脱下作战服（Logan曾不无挑衅地说Scott挑选作战服眼光太差，这种红黑搭配只有最无聊古板的人才喜欢），正如Scott很少穿常服、Logan也很少穿作训服，“So，what’s wrong？”  
通常Summers队长都会第一时间敏锐感知队员心理状态，他作为X队队长凭借的可不仅仅是全优的毕业成绩，但是Logan似乎从来不会对什么事情产生真正的情绪波动，这一点与Scott出奇相似，所以不能怪他没有觉察。  
“Nothing，出发吧。”Logan冲了个战斗澡套上灰色T恤和破牛仔裤，等他赶到“凯旋门”时大家已经喝嗨了。

（三）  
Rouge挑染成银色的头发在洒落的霓虹彩灯中五彩斑斓，和她跳舞的似乎是John，他们旋转地太快了简直难以看清。Kitty坐在高脚凳上，紧身露脐背心和复古阔腿喇叭裤简直和她平时技术宅的死板形象判若两人，她拿着一瓶香槟喷向周围的人，被另一个姑娘大笑着还击，Kitty身形敏捷避开喷过来的泡沫、如同猫咪一样跳上U形台钻到舞池去了。  
“你应该来的。”Ororo戴了夸张的亮片耳环、衬着她银灰色的眼影，散发出迷惑人心的异域风情，因为音乐和笑声，她不得不靠在Scott耳边大吼才能交谈。  
“你们真是让人吃惊。”Scott除了毕业舞会那次喝到大醉可从来没有参加过什么狂欢，而学院单纯美好的时光已经成为珍贵的标本印在他的记忆中了，虽然只有五年，而这五年已经让Scott从一个全优毕业生成长为冷静果决的Summers队长。  
Logan进门时没有看到Scott，他本以为他应该坐在某个角落默默看着群魔乱舞的一切，——Scott在和Ororo跳舞，然而一旦下去他就无法回来，太多热情的姑娘青睐Scott Summers。  
“Come on，it’s party time！”  
西班牙裔的姑娘拉着Scott走向舞池中央，旋律热情节奏欢快的舞曲代替了嘈杂的重金属摇滚，乌发红裙的姑娘围绕Scott贴身跳舞，不得不说这对俊男靓女成了酒吧最亮眼的一幕。在人们的口哨和尖叫声中，Scott没有对怀中的姑娘发出更进一步的邀请，他绅士地微微鞠躬走开了。  
Rogue不知道从哪里冒出来，头发和脸上沾满了闪亮的金粉，“你今天兴致不高？”坐在吧台边上一个人喝闷酒可不是Logan通常在凯旋之夜的作风。  
Logan还没说什么Scott已经向这边走来，Rogue在耳麦中听到了他们“孩子气”的约定。  
“Well，能把Cap约下来可真是不容易，以及谢谢你。Logan，我们都认为他该慢慢走出来，Enjoy tonight！”  
Rogue之前说的话被重新激烈的音乐掩盖过去，唯有“享受今夜”的狂吼钻到Logan的耳朵里。  
“Whisky？”迫于嘈杂的背景音Scott不得不凑近Logan的耳朵来他兑现诺言。  
“Kid，烈酒？”Logan可能是在问他能否喝得了烈酒，kid这是什么鬼称呼，Scott先前只喝了两杯德国生啤，距离警戒线还远着，他不无挑衅地回看Logan，——Logan一个人坐在这里已经喝了不少，但是他看起来十分清醒毫无醉意。  
威士忌浓郁醇厚的口感让Scott整个人燥热起来，薄荷失去了清爽变得辛辣，不可忽视的烟熏气味让他想起叼着讨厌雪茄的Logan，此时对方正盯着他看，称不上友好也没有恶意，如果非要形容就是过分的热烈，当一头雄性动物这样盯着某个目标，他只有一个目的，得到对方。  
——猎物的厮杀或情欲的征服。  
当他们滚在防爆室的垫子上时，Scott因为酒精而亢奋且疲惫的大脑明白对于Logan来说这两样根本分不开。——当他们说要打一架是真的要真拳实脚地把对方揍趴下，如何演变成Scott衣衫半露Logan赤裸上体压着他，谁也想不明白也没办法在炽热的欲火中去思考。  
荒谬。Scott无法想象自己在和一个男人做爱，而且是Logan，该死的从来不肯服从命令的混蛋，而此时跪在他双膝间含着他的勃起，Damn it！Scott恨自己的身体远比他的内心坦诚，他可没有和人打架时性奋的习惯，可是该死的Logan搞混了这一切。  
如果他没有扬起脖颈身躯不由自主地轻微颤动、如果他没有不自觉地把手指插在Logan毛糙的头发之间、如果他的咒骂中没有绵长的呻吟和近乎哽咽的吸气声，可能他心里的愤怒会更有力一些。但是此时他已经不知道该恨Logan还是恨他自己。  
“I want u.”Logan看到衣衫不整近乎赤裸的Scott，从来不会以这样面貌示人的Scott，他微红的皮肤渗出晶莹的细汗，蓝色的眼睛因为久违的高潮而迷离失神，他微张的唇可能想骂他是个混蛋，然而眼角积蓄的湿润让他不能开口，那会泄露出可耻的哭腔，“I want u, Scott.”  
Logan低沉到沙哑的嗓音像是某种虔敬的祈求，然而在行为上却依旧粗暴混蛋，——不可能指望Scott正面答应他的请求，他扯掉Scott褪到一半的西裤，赤裸的青年如同米开朗琪罗未完成的雕塑，不完满的圣洁和完满的不圣洁。  
这是一场没有预谋的风暴。Logan准备了避孕套却没有润滑剂，说明他今晚想要的可能是某个胸大臀翘的姑娘，然而置身暴风烈焰中的是他Scott。  
“Fuck me，”Scott宁愿Logan粗暴地伤害到他也不愿意在对手面前展露自己的全部，尤其是身体、脆弱的没有任何防护的身体。  
潦草的扩张没有润滑的性爱更像是折磨而非享受，Scott仿佛被从中劈开一样痛，这种剧烈的原始的痛苦终于可以代替间断性的头痛。Scott要Logan不顾忌他的感受来完成这场不得已的仪式，Logan在他体内横冲直撞，他说他要他，这种狂暴的发泄只有Logan可以给他。  
然而还是有那个敏感点存在，Scott瞬间几乎撑不住身体要俯趴下去，和疼痛一样剧烈的快感，完全不同于前端的感受，“No，不要碰那里。”Scott拒绝享受，他不要放任自己沉溺在和Logan做爱的感觉中，如果那真的美妙，他会失去一切，他不接受失控的自己。  
如果他们有和其他男性发生关系的经验，他们就该惊讶彼此的身体该死的契合，——身材平板的自虐狂、变态控制欲的性冷淡、要命强迫症的工作狂，Logan绝不会相信自己某天爱上的会是这么一个，男人，一个叫Scott Summers，笑起来仿佛整个TMD宇宙都闪耀到爆炸的男人。  
宇宙起源于一场大爆炸，所以不能怪Logan爱上这个笑容仿佛宇宙大爆炸一样光明灿烂到毁灭的男人。  
Logan舔了舔Scott的虎牙，这几乎让他不受控制再度勃起。淋浴喷头的冷水让他清醒下来，他听到Scott在隔壁间冲完澡然后关门而去。  
“Enjoy tonight”，今夜确实美妙，Logan点了根雪茄透过烟雾缭绕看着夜色笼罩的约克城，远方希斯罗海就要升起新一天的太阳。

（四）  
一切如旧。Scott Summers没有像Logan之前一夜情的对象那样，我们喝醉了，就当一切没有发生吧；或者，Sweetheart，有时间我们可以再来。Scott依旧没有什么表情地到办公室、写汇报、开会，进行体能、心理检测，顺利通过。  
Logan开始去便利店买黑咖，偶遇打赌输了来买甜甜圈的Kitty，她差点把甜甜圈扔掉、难以相信Logan会乖乖排队结账只为了买三罐咖啡，或许里面有某种新式炸弹。当Kitty把这件事情告诉Rouge后，Rouge捋了捋额前的银发。  
“我记得Scott似乎喜欢那种超级苦的黑咖？”  
“Cap Summers？”Kitty可以同时处理五台屏幕的大脑此时有些迷惑，Scott和Logan的关系是明显的水火不容，每次任务耳麦中的争锋相对不必提，一周前队长难得出现在凯旋门酒吧，结果和Logan打了起来，那场景着实有些吓到Kitty。  
“以我观察，Logan简直是一头蠢狼，凶猛、但是骨子里有股傻劲儿，如果他在追求队长，我们可有好戏看了。”Rouge拿着甜甜圈走了，Kitty看着茶水间的监控视频中Logan正在把黑咖放进底层冰箱，属于Cap的那层，抬眼她看到拐角的监控显示Summers队长就要拐进茶水间了。

“正好我找你，”Scott看到往冰箱塞咖啡的Logan并不惊奇，实际上最近他并不是很需要冰咖来给突突跳的太阳穴降温，他还会头疼、失眠、做梦，但是程度缓解了不少，他的梦境多了很多新内容，“702渔船结案报告你没写完就交给我了，我需要你、重写，完整的，明天，给我。”  
“后面你就在我旁边，替我补充两句就完了。”虽然每起突发情况各有不同，但是结案报告、尤其是拆弹组（手）的结案报告几乎有模板，无非是炸弹类型、分析和解决方案。  
Scott忽然想起出发去酒吧之前，Logan坐在转椅上那一幕。Logan懒得应付这些官样文章，但是之前他会写个大概，最多需要Scott纠正一些用词和语病，没有完成的情况还是第一次。  
——Scott不会忘记当时他们开玩笑允诺，为的是打消Logan葬身海底连同整条船沉没的可怕结局。那种可能失去的感觉，每次想起都仿佛利刃穿心，Scott想起第一次任务失误死去的谈判官，一个丰满开朗的黑人姑娘；还有解救人质失败时汽车在高空翻腾然后落地，没有任何声音；还有Alex和Jean。  
“Kid，”Logan如果真的是一个粗心的人就不会是Building中最好的拆弹专家了，他从Scott的表情读出了他瞬间联想到的全部坏的记忆，“我不会劝你忘记他们，带着痛苦活着才是我们能做的事情。”  
有高跟鞋的声音，Scott结束了这场谈话，“完整的报告，明天。”  
Rouge显然听到了队长这句不带感情的命令，“他是个挺难搞定的家伙，不是吗？”确定Scott走远了Rogue才抱臂看着Logan说道。  
“先把你自己的事情搞明白吧。”Logan还击，他拿了罐黑咖灌下去，接着回办公室写那份该死的报告。  
“所以你真的是在追队长？”Rouge收起故意激怒Logan的姿态，Logan选择了还击而不是玩笑了之，看来这次蠢狼确实是喜欢上队长了。  
Logan没回答走了。  
X分队没有不许内部恋爱的规定，之前Jean和Scott在一起光明正大出双入对，Rouge、Kitty、Drake三个人的关系一直纠缠不清，或许John也有加入这个多角混恋阵营的可能，他们猜测Logan或许某天会和副队Ororo在一起，可不知道会是现在这个走向。几个人朝夕相处、面对的都是心跳上百生死攸关的危机时刻，队友情是共同的，在此之上稍微有一点偏颇就会走向另一种感情，不成文的规矩是不要因为恋爱关系影响到任务，其他随便。  
Scott当初警告过Logan注意和Rouge还有Ororo的关系：  
“和谁上床、和谁恋爱，随便；不要把私人感情带到任务中。”现在两个人都可以回想这句话，Logan感觉得到Scott试图把他们的关系控制在后者之外。

Scott照例加班完，此时Building大部分房间都黑了，除了因为他下午会议提出质疑、而在做九代便携式隐性通讯实验的Kitty，Scott走到她的实验室时，发现Drake在帮她做水下测验，Scott没有打扰他们，他会避开队员的私人情感领域。  
透过门缝的一道细光显示Logan也在加班，Scott轻轻敲了门进去，或许不该晚上来到Logan的办公室，他心里有个小声音在提醒他隔壁防爆实验室发生过的事情。  
但他还是进去了。台电的光打在Logan脸上，他刮了胡子的脸看着还算顺眼，猫耳上面架着他的酒红色墨镜。  
“所以那天你为什么坐在这里？”Scott没有靠近，只是站在进门一步的地方。  
“因为我对深水有恐惧。”Logan叼着没有点燃的雪茄回答他，直截了当。  
“How could？”Scott已经表示了惊讶但是没有怀疑，他想知道如果对深水恐惧的人如何在那样黑暗不测的海水中、在隔绝所有信号没有支援的情况下完成拆弹。  
“上报吗，Kid？”Logan敲完了最后一行，保存文档然后关闭，他确实不愿意回想当时，除了Scott隔着海水、面罩仿佛穿越几十光年依然清晰的笑。  
“不要叫我kid，”Scott讨厌这个称呼，他今年二十六岁（未满），虽然年轻但是已经身经百战，他不想被当成毛孩子看，即便Logan比他大近十几岁。  
“心理疏导？停职测评？那些五花八门的玩意儿，你知道没用。”Logan关了电脑，只有玻璃外面的光照进来，现在他看Scott更清楚。  
Scott知道那些东西没用，他知道Logan说，带着痛苦活着，这句话一定意味着一些经历，他们都会有这样那样的经历，看着层出不穷的犯罪、看着珍爱的东西被夺走、看着无辜的生命逝去，或许没有任何一颗心可以一直光明着，在见过太多人间地狱的场景后，美好更像是脆弱的不堪一击的虚幻。  
“我并没有想要上报，在你眼中我就是行走的规则条律？”Scott看不清Logan的神态，他不习惯站在明处被这样盯着审视，那意味着不安全。  
“No，Summers队长，你很大胆，甚至大胆妄为，你心中根本不顾任何规则，你只做你认为对的事情。”Logan点上了雪茄，时隐时现的光闪现在烟雾中，雪茄的燃烧伴随着漫长的呼吸，流逝着的是时间。  
Scott承认Logan看他很准，在第一次见面时，他问，你有自我牺牲情节吗？Scott有，不仅仅是被Jean和Alex的牺牲激化的，他会做他认为对的事情，同时他有强烈的责任感、正义感，正如有些人天生不能共情是反社会人格，Scott天生在乎别人胜过自己，他愿意背负所有苦难，如果这能让世界变好。——他确实就是Atlas。  
“这有什么不对吗？”Scott反问，然而这个反问有些孩子气，他每次对着Logan生气都很孩子气，Scott Summers在逐渐成熟成长的过程中戒掉了不必要的情绪波动，比如生气，他会用行动代替情绪。  
“你不懂的爱你自己。”  
“那你呢？你潜到船底的时候在想什么？”  
“想伏特加、威士忌，想女人，想晨跑的空气。”  
“Shit，”Scott越来越不注意自己的语言了，他气愤Logan说的话和他无所谓的态度，他想不想这些没什么，难道他想这些会比他要命的自我折磨更好一些吗？  
“So，”Logan灭了烟，“直到下次任务结束你才会再和我滚在一起？”严格说来他们那次的确不能叫“上床”，没有床。  
“我称呼它为‘打架’更合适，”Scott微微别过头，他看的是隔壁Kitty实验室的方向，他们应该还在。  
“所以现在来一次公平的较量，既然你我都清醒。”Logan起身脱掉上衣开始换作训服，他刚回忆完水底下糟糕的一切，他需要和Scott打一架或者做爱或者两个都来，既然Scott在他面前。  
在刚加入的时候Logan嫌弃地暂时接受了Scott的作训服，那时他的身体数据刚报上去还没有发放下来 新的，但是那身被Logan嫌弃太过紧身的Scott的衣服还好好呆在他杂物间办公室的一个角落里，正好派上用场。  
“未必公平，我是突击手而你是拆弹员，论近身格斗我更有优势。”Scott拉上防切割服的拉链，话虽如此，他可以点都不打算手下留情。  
“我在格斗科当教官时你还是个毛孩子呢。”Logan落下防爆室的安全锁，混杂着硫化物的灰尘让这里有战场的真实感。  
“Old man，”开口同时Scott已经果断出拳对着Logan的脑袋，力道之大动作之迅速使空气中的涟漪仿佛滞后一般缓缓散开，而Logan迅速避闪同时反手扣紧Scott的右臂、左腿试图将他扫倒在地，Scott借机袭向Logan的右膝、绞扭住两人的手臂。  
Logan胜于力量、Scott胜于敏捷，Scott以攻为守、Logan以退为进，Scott一招锁喉手法干净灵巧，Logan让掐的几乎瞬间要窒息、然而他没有投降喊停，他迅猛拖近Scott力度之大让Scott压着他倒在地板上——这一招Scott必须怀疑Logan在放水，敌人会给他当肉垫吗？然而Scott抽神的一瞬间Logan反身一跃制服了他，Scott终于看清Logan那能切断一切的“爪子”，此时正抵在他的颈动脉上。  
——再往下半寸，结束这一切。Scott听到自己的心跳仿佛大锤一样重重敲击着地面，他的心就要越出胸膛。面临死亡威胁瞬间灵魂要出窍，Scott旁观了自己被压着拥吻、Logan收回钢爪用手抚触着他的脉搏、感受着他的血液奔腾、生命涌动。  
“你的问题，想得太多。对阵时除了制胜不要有第二个念头。”Logan看出Scott怀疑他没有认真对待这次较量——然而作为曾经的格斗教官，他只有在每次近身战中努力置学生于死地才能保证他们有更大可能从战场回来。而且Scott不仅仅是一个学生，更是一个旗鼓相当的对手，是他们队的灵魂（Logan已经逐渐认同了这个感情乱七八糟但牢不可破的团体），还是他珍视的人。或许不能称之为爱，他希望他活着，一种强烈的希望，如此这样。  
Scott笑了，自己居然以为Logan会把和他的私人感情带入工作（他们毕生奉献的事业），正如Logan看清Scott根本不是一个被规矩束缚的人，他也看清Logan是一个不被感情束缚的人。Scott不是笑自己现在才看清，而是更高兴看清这一点，这让他敢于更进一步。  
Logan应该提醒Scott不要这样轻易对着别人笑，尤其在他躺在他身下的时候，因为那会露出他可爱的小虎牙。

（五）  
Logan第二次的吻激烈而带有明显的情欲，不同于第一次时他只是想确认Scott活着那样温柔而小心翼翼。  
Scott回应着他，他们唇齿纠缠，终于没有那些吵不完的架、绊不完的嘴，Scott在情欲迷乱中依然准确摸到作训服的暗链并且顺利把Logan的衣服扒了下来，当Scott顺着Logan的胸膛向下摸到他已经完全状态的勃起时，Logan明白他要干什么——该死的认真的秉持公平原则的家伙。Logan在兴奋和怀疑（Scott一定没什么经验而且他怕自己伤到他的口腔）中犹豫了一秒：  
“我还没洗澡。”  
“那就去浴室。”  
冰冷的水和Scott温热的口腔轮番刺激着Logan悬于一线的神经，Scott没有用安全措施——“都是男人我们知道怎么更快乐不是吗？而且我们看过彼此的体检报告。”Logan第一次感谢每周惯例性全身检查。  
身体的刺激再剧烈也比不上精神上的冲击，Scott跪在他面前，在几分钟前他们抱着强烈的杀意要置对方于死地，不是恨意。现在Scott没有任何防护的头紧靠着他的腹部，他甚至感觉到那颗让他着迷不已的虎牙牙尖轻轻划过他的柱身，这让他浑身战栗。  
Scott要亲眼看到Logan为他心醉神迷，但是Logan的手依然轻轻摩挲着他湿漉漉的头发而不肯主动来冲击，他看着他的蓝眼睛发出自胸腔的喟叹，因为他的动作而深浅不一的呼吸，因为他的唇舌游走而绷紧全身的肌肉，到他的喉咙里，——这个过程本来痛苦，如果是自愿而为更是欢愉与痛苦并存。  
“放开，”Logan的声音沙哑到像是吞下整个撒哈拉，Scott逐渐迷恋上Logan混合着雪茄与汗水还有硫化物的独特气味，正如他迷恋他不整洁不服从不规训，可恶的Howlett。  
Scott的脸上依然被溅了几股精液，在他的眉间、唇角和睫毛上，这该死的迷人的一幕。  
“所以你想上我吗，Scott？”Logan从地震一样剧烈的振动中回神、或许他从永恒安乐之国回来了（说起来Logan不相信地狱也不相信天堂，以至于那种平静的极度喜悦的状态他无法形容其为天国）。  
Scott作为之和女性发生关系的男性在生命第二十五年和一个男人搅和在了一起，这不意味着他就喜欢且习惯做下面那个，但体贴毕竟是Summers队长的优良品质，他记得那次对他来说虽然欢愉却也剧痛，他认定Logan是混蛋但也不想他承受这种自罚的痛苦。  
“I will，sooner or later.”Scott因为之前呼吸不畅而涨红的脸逐渐恢复到往日的苍白，他非常欣赏现在这样，自己衣冠整洁而Logan一丝不挂的情形，算是对Logan击败他的报复、以及对指导他的报偿。  
Scott Summers离开时看起来不过像是在小雨里跑了一会儿步，而Logan发现自己居然开始欣赏一个男人的腰和胯部，他曾称Summers是个干巴巴的瘦子（slim），然而现在这个瘦子的身体竟让他满心欲望，他记得那双肌肉匀称修长有力的腿，毕竟刚才一战Scott用了侧踢袭击他的腰部，他记得从腰部滑到胯骨再转到大腿的那种肌理触感，随着他的动作而颤动的身体，混杂着咸腥精液的汗水，皮肤、温度、气味……

Scott今天轮休，他来看Alex和Jean。清晨阳光温和、林间寂静只有鸟鸣，春天万物生长花香氤氲，这里真是一个安眠的好地方，这里是他们最后的归宿。  
Scott轻轻抚摸着Jean的墓碑，照片中的她一如生前笑容温柔凝望着他。Scott曾在无数个不眠的夜里驱车来到墓园，在寒风暴雨中伫立在Jean的对面，他想要拥抱她，他想要拥抱死神，他想躺在这片柔和静谧的绿草地中，沉睡。  
Scott不会开启新的生活，如果那意味着忘掉Jean忘掉牺牲的人们。  
“带着痛苦活着”，这才是他们应该做的事情。  
——或迟或早（sooner or later），他总会躺进这片墓园，在某个石碑下面，或许会有人来缅怀他，Ororo他们，或许其他人，或许没有。  
Scott关掉手机的飞行模式，唯有在墓园的十几分钟他会隔绝信号，不再是Summers队长，而只是Scott。

Ororo的声音从内线传来，沉着而迅疾地向他汇报突发情况——坏人不会休假，这是他们很讨厌的原因之一。  
“伊甸游乐场，”视频中一群孩子围在骑士装扮的魔术师身边，叽叽喳喳吵嚷着要看表演，骑士伸手指向高空仿佛要从空气中拽出，一只兔子或者一束花，“砰”的一声闪耀的雪花纸如飞花般漫天飞舞，或许本来还有别的，但是骑士忽然骑马跑开，只留下孩子们在追逐飞舞的纸蝶和泡泡，——他只摸到了一颗冰冷的金属球，他的道具被替换了，然而没有来得及愤怒或奇怪，恐惧已经攥住了他——时间缓缓退后，本能告诉他这不是恶作剧而是一颗真的定时炸弹。  
《此刻起舞》的铃声响起，打断他准备报警的念头。  
“他说游乐场有七处宝藏，必须限时找到它们，才能许愿，少任何一个都不可以。”Mark本来打算求救的报警电话最终变成了替人传话的恐怖威胁，他就是那个计时器，现在还有一个小时时间，从他触摸开始计算。  
“他要什么？”Scott在高速路飞驰，来不及回building——今天是周末，Drake、Rouge和他在休假，Logan在学院授课，现在只能远程会议。  
“不是他，是她，Mark说是一个女孩（Scott听明白这个词，而不是女人，这意味着作案人是一个年轻女性）的声音，”Ororo、Kitty、John在驱车前往“伊甸”的路上、不幸的是他们遇到了堵车，为什么休息天大家不能好好呆在沙发前看电视而要开车上这鬼死的大街——John很烦躁，堵车是上帝也无能为力的事情，好在转过第三大道后就可以上高架了。  
“Kitty？”现在唯一的线索就是那个电话，Scott希望有好消息。  
“信号就在伊甸游乐场，没有移动，呃，在一个假山喷泉的垃圾桶里。”Kitty在飞速前进的车上飞速敲着键盘飞速回复队长的问话。  
“Logan人呢？”又是该死的拆弹，什么时候X分队几乎成了拆弹分队的代称？Drake和Rouge都在Drake的公寓，他们已经快到伊甸，“通知封园。”  
“他说，‘宝藏’可能在任何一处，这就是说，”Ororo复述Mark的话，“意味着有可能在孩子身上，我知道，封园，禁止进入。”Scott语气无波命令，Ororo理解，女孩禁止他们疏散人群，但是把危险降在可控范围并没有违反游戏规则，她称此为“游戏”。  
Scott是最后到达的，气球拱门下小丑雕塑看着他的笑容滑稽而嘲讽。  
Logan已在Mark那里，指纹感应触发炸弹，只能让这个可怜的家伙握着这个要命玩意儿了，Kitty的仿指纹算法还需要十几分钟时间解析。Ororo、Rouge、Drake和John和便衣们分别在划分的ABCD区域搜索，该死的周天，即便限流依然有上千人挤在这里，所以必须有这么一个精简的小队在不引发恐慌的情况下陪这个女孩玩死亡游戏。  
“Get it！”John发现了镶嵌在草坪喷泉上的装饰银色小球被动过——狙击手鹰隼般敏锐的眼睛。Logan快步走去（一个高大的男人在游乐场狂奔总归是奇怪的）时一辆马里奥造型的儿童观光车向他驶来，那速度和灵敏度绝对是，Scott，虽然儿童座椅对Logan来说太逼仄，他们只花了不到一分钟就赶到了John在的D区。  
担心是同样的指纹触发弹，John并没有移动、触摸银球，Logan趴在地上观察了几秒，“保温箱，”在处理小型爆炸时常用到，Logan的保温箱已经是强化过的X系列，Scott看他把银灰色的炸弹拿起来端详了一秒，上面有阿拉伯数字“3”，然后放进紧密的凹槽然后锁了箱子。  
“又有电话了，”Kitty把一只单向耳麦递给Mark，同时开始追踪信号。  
“Three，”无怪Mark称其为女孩儿，“好的数字。”她知道他们发现了哪个炸弹，如果不是炸弹有感应器，那就是她可以看到他们，Scott下意识扫视了周围，然而路边拿着气球的孩子和装扮过的游乐场人员让他根本找不到目标。  
“为什么这么做？”谈判不是Scott的专职，Ororo修过这门课程，或许应该交给她来，“你是对的，Scott。她会更愿意和你交谈。”通常反社会的年轻女性都缺乏一个关爱的生长环境、他们没有合格的父母，才会造成过早的犯罪萌芽，而这个女孩听起来像是未成年、使用“游戏”“宝藏”“许愿”这样的词汇说明她对造成他人死亡的爆炸事件漠不关心，潜在反社会、无共情能力人格。  
Scott同时接受多方讯息，“她在通过监控看你们，”Kitty追踪到了信号在AB交界区的水上乐园，Ororo和Rouge在赶去，Logan友情提示儿童车不失为合理的交通工具，Scott居然能在如此情景下冲他翻了个白眼。  
找到炸弹是其次，“少一个都不可以”，说明是同步触发，最重要是找到这个女孩儿，所以需要稳定的信号，需要Scott和她交流。  
“你听其来像我父亲，他说的最多的就是，为什么这样为什么那样，”女孩没有挂断电话的意思，按照心理刻画她应该是一个极度缺乏关爱并且渴望吸引注意力的青少年。  
“那他该为你骄傲，”Logan插入了谈话，“你做的炸弹不错，不是吗？”Scott没有管他在赞美一个恐怖分子，他只希望对方保持不动。  
“谢谢你，你也很有趣，下一个，等到下一个我们再聊。”女孩儿切断了电话。  
Rouge绕过大充气滚筒被两艘小冲锋船淋到湿透，太阳明晃晃照在水面上，有孩子拿水枪扫射同伴误伤到她，然而半点没有嫌疑人的影子，这里的都是一些六到八岁的孩子，Ororo在服务厅的监控室看到了银球，同时Drake在C区的“太空漫步”探测到可疑物，但是不能叫停正在悬空游戏的孩子们增加了搜寻的难度。  
“Logan、John你们去Drake那里，”John征来一个滑板炫技般的高空飞越去到了C区，“虽然三号不是触发式，仍然小心。”Rogue同步的图像显示水上乐园监控室的银球标号是五，和三号外形相同，非触发封闭式炸弹。  
“这是一个游戏，”Scott努力带入女孩儿的思维视角，“七颗炸弹，一定有某种涵义。”  
“Cap，以前有个流行的漫画叫‘七颗龙珠’，”John想到，“可是龙珠上画的是星星而不是阿拉伯数字，”Kitty在他话音刚落时已经飞速浏览了关于《七龙珠》的讯息。  
“草地-3，监控-5，”Scott调动全部大脑细胞来破解这个谜题，说真的他们团队可没有猜谜语的爱好特长，“Kitty我要你反向监控游乐场，她会再打电话，她会看着五号那里，这次我们要更快一步。”  
Rogue带着手套把5号炸弹放进“保温箱”，沉重的金属盒子躺在地面上，Scott不能带着它们去人群密集的地方，也没法在这个该死的拥挤的游乐园找一个可以安全引爆的地方，或许水下是个好主意，可是即便有X-box他也不能保证七个炸弹引爆的后果。  
“Five，你们找得很快，我喜欢认真做游戏的人，”女孩儿这次没有通过Mark联系他们，她在待过的监控室留下一个针孔摄像头、后面空洞处放着一部手机，铃声是八音盒。  
“这些有什么关联？”Scott问。  
女孩儿笑了，尖促但不刺耳，就像是她的伙伴说了一个什么逗她的笑话一样，“游戏需要智力。”  
“游戏通常会有提示，我们是新手。”Rogue可能最理解这个以炸弹为游戏的姑娘。  
“提示很多，只是你们没有看到。”女孩儿切断了通讯，比上一次更短，她知道一定会有信号追踪，这次定位在全游乐场最拥挤的地方之一，central park，Kitty在通过游乐场中央广场的监控进行初步面部识别。  
Ororo封闭了水上乐园，等待入园的孩子失望而归，Scott和她都判断这里是勉强的最合适的引爆地点，水会减少冲击力，重要的是这里偏北、人员较少。  
“Logan你们找到了没有？”Scott看着穿着泳衣浑身湿漉漉的孩子们陆续离开，脑子里闪烁着7、6、5……倒计时。  
“在一颗星星里，”Drake似乎吊在什么地方、呼吸有些不畅。  
“God！”是John的低呼。  
“怎么了？”  
“Nothing，”Logan回复，“Drake抓住了那颗星星，非触发，已解决。”  
“数字。”  
“Four。”Logan把炸弹收好，这真的越来越像什么鬼收集卡片的游戏了。  
“我想，是Bible。”Ororo最近交往的男朋友是个有点古板的教徒，在她晚上难眠时他会给她读一些《圣经》的故事，虽然讲索多玛的罪恶和亚伯拉罕的虔敬并不能真的解决失眠，——她只是被他古板到执着自带的那种魅力所吸引。  
“哈，创世纪，”这个不用Kitty来告诉他们，“起初，上帝创造了天地。上帝是，要有光，于是有了光……”  
“第一天，光；  
第二天，空气；  
第三天，植物；  
第四天，日月星辰；  
第五天，海洋生物；  
第六天，牲畜；  
第七天，人。”  
Kitty跳过细节陈述重点。  
“3、4、5吻合，光、空气这些是什么提示？”Kitty把游乐园投影到Scott监控室的屏幕上，他记得全部结构，西南角恐龙谷最接近陆地牲畜，6，Logan和Drake；空气，摩天轮、过山车，这些高空设施最接近，它们集中在入口和广场之间，2，Rouge和Ororo；所以该死的光和人到底去哪里找？John擅长滑板他可以最快地穿梭地点，Scott让他去城堡旁的塔楼看看那个地方称得上最亮（以及Kitty监视中哪里最亮）。  
4号发现后电话还没有响起，Scott在水上乐园等待着，Logan他们找到炸弹会把它们带过来，留下的手机终于响起八音盒空灵的音色，刚才闹腾的水面现在像是冷了的咖啡一样安静。  
“借用手机费了点时间，”女孩这次的背景音相当嘈杂，她可能在某个热门场地排队等待游戏，Scott甚至听到了尖叫和欢呼声，“所以，猜到谜题了吗？”  
“伊甸”游乐园，Scott一开始就应该注意到这个名字。  
“你是在模仿上帝创世吗？”他越来越觉得这个危险的炸弹分子不过是一个满脑子奇特幻想的小女孩。  
“Boring，我只是太无聊了。”女孩毫不在意地回答，Kitty得到了人像结果，她正在清晰图像，“她和Rogue差不多身高，身材偏瘦，松垮黑色T恤，裤子看不清，可能是短裤，带着一个浅色鸭舌帽，可能摘了。”Kitty同步告诉队友她得到的信息。  
“所以这些没有目的？”没等Scott问完，对方挂断电话，随后Logan说恐龙谷的确有炸弹，6，Drake正在运过来，Mark的指纹终于复刻完成，Logan要去解决这个目前看来最有威胁的炸弹。  
女孩儿的电话在挂断之后再次响起，“现在还有哪些呢？”  
“光、空气。”Scott忍住不要问对方谜底，不可能有答案，他们是在阻止一场袭击而不是真的在玩游戏。  
“哇喔，所以真的有那种秘密小队存在？你们有多少人？”  
Rouge和Ororo没有找到属于空气的2号，Kitty终于把图像传给大家——红棕长发的女孩儿叫Theresa Moore，一个16岁的中学生，父母离异、她的父亲是Stephen Moore，Scott似乎听过他的名字，“他是我们的客座教授，冷面无情，开设的‘弹药与武器自动化’几乎没有A评级。”Rouge毕业三年，被课程折磨的痛苦依然记忆如新。  
“我会联系她的父亲，”Ororo说。  
“我告诉你Two的位置，你告诉我你们的故事，交换？”Theresa知道有技术追踪，她已经没必要掩饰行踪了，时间正好，她刚跨过摩天轮的门，装扮成天使的讲解员微笑着给她落上安全锁。  
“我们有七个人，”Scott告诉她这条无关紧要的信息，“所以？”  
“十点钟广场会放气球，”Theresa如约回答，但是那么多气球，炸弹绑在哪里？  
Rouge看着那么多气球，十点会有表演，还有九分四十秒。  
“我叫Summers，是队长。”  
“我叫Theresa，是你们游戏的邀请人，”她作了自我介绍，“你是拆弹员吗？”  
“不，”Scott看向堆放四个保温箱的水面，Logan还没有说拆弹成功，虽然只过去了五分钟，但是已经该死的漫长了，“拆弹手是另一个人，之前和你说话的那个。”  
“哦，我想起来了，他夸赞了我，所以他在骑士先生那里？”摩天轮缓缓转动，玻璃隔绝了嘈杂的声音，地面上的人们逐渐变成小，整个欢乐场像是奇特的小人国一样，Theresa看到一个银黑头发的姑娘似乎找到了气球下面的炸弹。  
“你还有一个银黑头发的队友？她叫什么名字？”Theresa问。  
Scott听到了Rouge的汇报，他可以不再回答Theresa的问题，但是他还是说了“Rouge”，“最后的光在哪里？”  
“我说过，参与游戏要考智力，你们七个人VS我一个人，难道你们七个人脑子都不灵光吗？”她看着人群变成点，到了最高点她能俯瞰半个约克市，现在她看到了北面的森林。  
“恐怕，Mark这个是个伪弹，”Theresa自制的炸弹绝不同于任何教科书或战场的制式，Logan试探一会儿只能给出这么一个结论，恐怕这玩意儿就是个计时器。  
“那7是谁？是她偷走手机的某个游客吗？”Kitty已经开始回放录像，试图找到Theresa拿走了谁的手机。  
“谜中谜，光就在时间之中，”Rouge试图顺着Theresa的思路布局，结合她那个父亲的性情可能对她的影响，所以在解谜游戏后是概率游戏。  
“Mark是时间，他是第一天计时的开始，”Scott告诉Theresa他们已经发现到这一步，Ororo说那个Moore教授正在某架飞往欧洲的航班上，他们联系不到他，显然Theresa算好了时机，“所以你是那个人，Seven。”  
“Summers队长，在最后这步你及时赶到了，”Scott在瞬间完全体会Theresa对生命的厌弃，她说无聊，她说这是游戏，她根本不在乎自己的性命，而同样不在乎自己性命的Summers要挽救她，即便她是个小恐怖分子，她还没有坏到不可救药。  
“你玩过转盘吗？或者掷骰子？人们都说上帝是个掷骰子的，现在，Summers队长，我们来玩这个游戏吧，没有欺骗，没有技俩，保证公平。”现在她接近最高点了。  
“我看到她了，队长，是否行动？”John调试着X-Gama。  
“游戏规则？”Scott没有给John下令。  
“她是个天才，她应该进学院的。”Logan研究着制造精妙的伪弹，难以想象这是一个十五岁姑娘独立完成的作品。  
“我本以为他们不会重视这个游戏，可是现在除了Mark和Rouge之外，其他的都在你身边，我想你的胜率会很低。——实际上我只做了一颗真正的炸弹，一颗威力足够的，但是我没有留心给它的编号有什么不同，所以它就是那个不定的指针，你有四份，我们各有三份，不知道是谁会中奖，我很期待。”Theresa看着远处十点放飞的气球，真正的遥控、能终止这一切的光（the one）已经展翅高飞，再无下降人世的可能。  
“Logan，总会有终止按钮，告诉我这该死的游戏怎么停止？”Scott切到内线低声问，他不想任何人死，包括恶作剧的Theresa。  
“告诉Logan，我用了气压计时，所以，估测风向应该还有两分钟左右。”Theresa设计了这个游戏，怎么会轻易让它停止。而Logan不得不夸赞这个少女是个天才。  
“丫头，你值得更好的生活，而不是因为无聊把自己或别人炸死在游乐场。”Logan带着Mark的计时器赶到了水上乐园，Rouge还在路上，她尽力挤开人群然后把箱子递给Ororo，她开车把Two运往外围的河道。  
Logan和Drake检测了四个铁球，根本无法看出差别，它们都在向外发射信号，除非拆开、时间不够而且有引爆可能，他们大可以离开——既然附近已经被清理、保温箱加水压可以控制一颗炸弹的伤害，实际上现在唯一可能受到影响的是Ororo和Theresa。  
“你在摩天轮上，你喜欢俯瞰城市？”Logan拿着手机叼起雪茄。  
“Logan？你是在和我交换遗言吗？”Theresa绕过了最高点开始下降，她计算得没有特别精确，本来气球应该此时触发爆炸的，然而因为风向它还需要十几秒才能到达那个高度。  
“我们有X-box和水箱，可能受伤的只有你。”从Logan退出园门时任务已经从解除游乐场炸弹危机变为拯救Theresa自毁的行为。  
Theresa盯着气球太过专注，或者此时她的灵魂已经随着气球飞向远方、飞向高空、飞向天堂，她的光会给她终结。  
——所以她没有留意到一个矫健的身影在摩天轮的半轴间灵活飞跃，“John给我她的位置，”John因为距离和风向无法瞄准计时器射击，而处于自责的狂暴中，此时他作为观察手在给Rogue提供位置，她背着排爆的工具箱迅速靠近了Theresa所在的吊车。  
Theresa注意到Rouge时她一把握住了兜里的炸弹，“停下！否则它会爆炸，这是指纹触发式。”从一开始Theresa计划的就是一场有趣的（不无聊的）自杀。  
“Rouge你快离开，”John观测到气球已经接近预定高度，好在上帝赐给他们一阵偏风，Rogue没有，“曾经我和你一样，觉得这个世界无聊透顶，不在乎生死、包括我自己的，而且我也同样头脑灵光，对犯罪跃跃欲试，但是，”  
“现在我有珍爱的队友和我愿意守护的东西。我要告诉你的是，生活值得认真对待。”Rouge说得很快，此时她们对视着，Rouge几乎完全从Theresa的眼中看到了当年的自己。  
“Logan，告诉我如果我爆了那个该死的计时器会怎么样？”Scott吊在游乐园的热气球上，他就要接近带着计时器气球的同步高度了。——Scott Summers绝不在任务失败前放弃，在得知计时器位置后他第一时间预测了风向并准备狙击。  
“Do it.”——一枪命中，在这样的距离和风速影响下，Ororo基本确定Scott彻底克服了Jean死后他的高空恐惧症。  
Theresa看到了那个开枪的男人，远远的一个点，带着防风墨镜的Scott。  
“那是Summers？你们，出乎我意料，你们真胆大妄为。”如果Theresa没有做一个单向引爆装置而是双向或多向（那样会增加负重，水银的分量可能会拖累气球的高度），此时Rouge和她就已经炸成死尸了。  
“Game over.”Rouge理解Logan和队长的冒险，在那一瞬，上帝赐给的一瞬，那是最佳选择，就像她会选择爬上来救Theresa，他们也会选择最小牺牲——在那该死的炸弹迟早要炸的情况下。  
“这颗不是指纹触发，”摩天轮缓缓降到地面，Theresa说，她还没有学会如何将指纹触发与远程遥控结合，反正Mark那个只是一个可以以假乱真的计时器而已。  
“所以你还有很多东西可以学。”Rouge把那颗能炸死人的真弹放回X-box，她的话和Logan当年如出一辙。  
挽救情感障碍少年总比爆掉坏人脑壳要让人好受一些，Scott宣布任务结束时Rouge忽然有些想念学院的犯罪心理学教授，如他第一堂课对大家说的，我们不能在罪人身上寻找人的天性，人生来是不坏的。

（六）  
Drake和Rouge在任务结束后大吵了一次，可能没什么原因……可能是因为他差点失去Rouge，虽然每次任务都会有危险，但是这不意味着失而复得的喜悦和患得患失的担忧会变得平平常常、容易接受，那种心情起伏的剧烈波动总要在确认任务完成后才能得到释放，而他们还很年轻，有着更多更难抑制的激情、冲动，比如爱，这种完全不理智的东西。  
“我理解你的行动，但是你仍然要在报告里面写清楚行为动机，”Scott当时给她待命的命令，而Rouge违反了这个命令并且一定程度上造成了游乐场的躁动，不至于演变成骚乱，孩子们兴奋地抬头看着她，以为她是女版蜘蛛侠或其他什么女超级英雄。  
Rouge的银发在一头黑发中非常乍眼，她保留着这绺头发像是提醒自己年少轻狂的时光——那些没什么不好，她不会在少年时老成也不会在成年后依然不懂事，她不后悔以前那些疯狂的自毁的甚至威胁到他人的危险行为，正如她现在心平气和地接受循规蹈矩的生活，把自己的能力、头脑和才华用在正义的事业上。  
对于有些人，比如Rouge来说，她质疑过的东西她才能够相信，她尝试过另一种极端才能知道正义真实存在且美好。这就足够。  
不是人人都像Scott Summers生来有着强烈的责任感和是非观，他生而为此。  
“我不可能在报告里面讲故事，把自己当年的斑斑劣迹黑纸白字敲出来，”Rouge回答Scott，“Cap，你不会想看到那样一份报告的。”

Scott听到了Rouge和Drake的一段对话，“我希望那时是我，我也会那样义无反顾为了你，而不是让Logan比我早遇见你那么多年。”这种近乎抱怨的话只能出现在热恋的年轻人口中，希望早一点遇到对方、希望他们一起成长一起变好。  
Scott大概可以想到这件事情，把Theresa换成Rouge、把Rouge换成Logan，并不难理解。  
“Bobby，”Rouge笑道，“那是不可能的，我们当时都糟糕透了，尤其是我。况且别把Logan说成你的情敌一样，他对我就像是对待女儿一样。”  
Scott离开时（他并不是有意听别人的私密谈话、Summers队长绝对没有这样的爱好）脑子闪过一个念头，他从来没觉得和Logan早点相遇会好，一切只能如此。Scott不是宿命论者，他只是现实主义（realism），真实的情况就是他和Jean相遇相爱然后他失去了她，在他不断濒临崩溃的边缘时发现有人和他一样站在那里凝望深渊，凝望那黑暗的、沉寂的、永恒的，死亡深渊。他们之间不是爱，至少不是Drake和Rouge此时这种。

“那就去找Logan，他对应付这种报告很有经验。”这种违抗命令的作法很Logan。  
“Scott，”Rouge走前说，“你知道，Logan是个还不错的人，我是说你们可以尝试在一起，试试。”在Scott反应之前Rouge已经及时跑开了。  
——该死的，又不是所有人都需要谈恋爱。Scott发现Rouge和Drake的关系突然间亲密到近乎伴侣的地步，他们之前也在一起，只是因为这样那样还有其他什么原因，总之他们没有走到现在这一步，如果发现他们带上了订婚戒指Scott可能也不会惊讶。  
——可能这就是John申请调队的原因，那份申请报告躺在Scott的桌面上，他已经签了字。出于理性考量，他已经可以回归狙击位置，那么补充前锋会有利于提高团队作战能力。John会去M3分队，主要处理跨国贩毒的分支队，那里的成员更加成熟（较于除了Logan之外没有人30岁以上的X分队），对于刚满20岁的John或许会有更多经验的指导。  
所以这次凯旋门之宴既是庆祝也是送别，当Scott突然宣布John的离开时，他刻意观察了Drake的表情，那一瞬间微妙的神情似乎含有重重复杂的意思。  
不是谁都能受得了他们这种多角混恋的，尤其是他们还要不时地出任务。John看着Drake的眼神挑衅而决绝，那么我们就坚持自己的决定吧，既然你那么选择，我也有我的路。  
大家没有像上次那样喝嗨，而是都保持着一定的清醒。  
Kitty回到Building继续写汇报，她在改进Theresa指纹触压的灵敏度，Theresa天才的地方在于头脑而胜过制作，Kitty已经研制出便携式局部强磁屏蔽仪，这样再遇到类似情形她们就不会被一个气压遥控搞得团团转——她也担心失去Drake、Rouge或任何人。如果说任务中Kitty总是在车中处理信息而没有什么人身危险，那么平时她的实验绝对比任何人的日常工作要辛苦得多。  
Ororo坐上她男友的雪佛兰回家了。Scott偶尔见过这个深肤色短须古板的年轻男人来等Ororo下班，Building中的一些人觉得他们很不般配，Ororo可是一个精明干练身材火辣的大美人，而她的男友总是不苟言笑甚至拘谨到不会在打招呼时微笑，他是个码头物流的监管员，生活平淡无奇。  
——而Scott惊异的是，居然会有正常人选择和他们这种人在一起，在他看来，他的正常生活和别人（大多数人）的生活完全不同，比如每次听到隔壁孩子的哭声、偶尔见到邻居夫妻之间抱怨剪草坪和烤面包，他甚至会体会到久违的快乐，那种正常的、平凡的、琐碎的快乐。然而不属于他。  
“别用那种难以置信的眼神看着你的副队，她值得那样平静的生活，”Logan点了支雪茄，Scott发现自己越来越习惯Logan的这种气味，以前，不，即便现在他依然讨厌烟味，只是Logan的雪茄总会在拆弹完成后点燃，让他产生了同样放松的记忆联想。他这么想。  
Scott是在看Ororo上车时瞬间想到如果某次任务失败，那个叫Ashley的男人会以何种方式度过余生，即便他们还没有结婚，但是已经是彼此重要的人。Logan总知道他在哪些瞬间会想到什么。  
“接受美好，勇敢去爱，”这是当年犯罪心理学教授和他单独谈话时所说，教授睿智的仿佛看穿人心的蓝眼睛，充满着善意和希望，他是Scott遇见过最接近完人的人，在经历出生入死数不清的危机磨难后，教授依旧相信人性，这些话只有他说出来才有信服力。  
那是令人印象深刻的一次私人谈话，教授没有担心他不能胜任队长的职责、或者面对危险要如何镇定，或者其他任何问题，只是说要接受美好，在所有人看来几乎就是光明、正义、近乎美好化身的Scott，教授担心他心里会逐渐割掉爱的能力。  
“你如何面对失去？”Lose，失去、缺失、失败，总总这些。现在他们毫无目的漫步在海岸边，城市在寂静中沉睡。Scott终于可以在这样的黑暗中问这个他一直想问，却觉得像是不成熟的咨询或者求救讯号什么的，而没有开口。  
“交给时间。”很多人在Alex和Jean殉职后安慰他，说过各种真诚的话语，他记得，他感谢大家的关心，但是那些话并没有用，实际的用处。Logan说明这些非人力能为，这不是耐痛反应，不是逐渐累加就能增高阈值，每次失去都会痛苦，痛苦不同、同样剧烈。  
“交给时间，”Scott没有反驳，只是轻声重复了一遍。他不由得轻叹，某种意思是他终于还是不成熟地请教了这个问题，就像之前Logan总称呼他（他们）为kid，在时间上面他与他不同，经历式不同。  
“你只有二十六岁，不必总是让自己完美无缺，”Logan靠在围栏边，夹着雪茄望向波涛磷磷的海面，黑乎乎的海面，深水，“我二十六的时候，十分混蛋。”  
“现在依旧。”Scott停下，也站到栏杆边，因为Logan的话微笑了一下。  
Logan看了看Scott，继续说：“后来和一个女人恋爱、结婚，有了一个宝贝，我以为这就是我的生活了，在今天看到明天、未来都一样。”Scott不知道这些，Logan的简历没有写这些，但是他知道这一定是真的。  
“后来，她死了，你知道世界上总有那些人渣丧尽天良，他们报复我，通过我的女儿。她无法接受这一切，和我离婚。我的生活结束。”  
Scott并不知道说什么，他不会安慰，因为他不能，那些他自己经历过的、没有经历过的痛苦，如今Logan平静地讲了出来。  
“然后总会到下一段生活，就像你和我站在这里，以后你会遇到其他人，也会平静地讲起你觉得让你死过一次的事情。”Logan说过带着痛苦活着，Scott理解，只是亲耳听到他的过去，他什么都做不了。  
“Kid，我不是需要倾诉才讲这些，也不是为了得到你的信任、同情和爱，我想要它们，但这不是我说这些的目的，”Scott等他说完，  
“现在我告诉你，爱更重要。”  
——比死亡、比恨意、比欲望都重要，像光，上帝造世的光，如果有光，我们看到尘埃和鲜花、腐烂和新生、丑恶和美好，可是没有光，就只有黑暗混沌。  
爱更重要，以他千疮百孔的身体和心灵为证。  
Scott也知道爱更重要，在他一次又一次滑落边缘时，他知道拉住他的是什么。他凝望大海，Logan也是。  
Scott想起来关于教授的恋爱史，那是一部传奇，交织在整个学院和Building的历史之间，而起因无非是教授对那个人说，you are not alone，你不孤单，这四个字拯救了一切。  
Scott宁愿和Logan赤身滚在一起，也不愿他们现在这样灵魂坦诚，衣服是可以再穿的，他大可以冷漠对待那些快感和激情，可是灵魂的温度太炽热、太温暖、太让他留恋。Scott甚至从来没有和Jean达到这样的境地，如果不是Logan，Scott永远不知道他会有如此深切的眷恋，如同深渊一般的爱。

（七）  
秋季开学，Theresa进入了学院。鉴于她是未成年且“伊甸”案没有造成人员伤亡，她被保释了出来。Rouge对她说，等她毕业以后，就希望曾经像自己一样无聊的反社会疯子少一些，至少这样可以多一天完整的休假。

Logan在学院见到了Theresa，除了繁重的课业和艰巨的体能训练，她似乎过得还不错，称不上有什么朋友、但是这里多得是和她一样天才的人、她不会因为这一点而骄傲，多得是和她一样奇怪的人，比如从不和人交流只会打字的Finch，比如喜欢拿着各式各样头骨乱晃的Sherlock，等等，还有总是缠着她的Ben，这个肌肉发达头脑简单的家伙莫名对她有着好感，总之这里的生活并不无聊。  
Scott Summers的相片挂在走廊上，他是那届优秀毕业生、也几乎是学院最优秀的毕业生（非要加之一也可以）。Scott现在的容貌和照片中没有什么变化，只是照片中他微笑着、朝气蓬勃、志在必得，带着后来谋虑中的那种神情，却对这个世界充满希望，相信正义、光辉和美好的一切，他的哥哥站在台下看着他做毕业典礼讲话、Jean和Ororo坐在前排穿着学院黑色长袍黄色绶带的毕业礼服，阳光、草地，羡慕的眼光，青春、欢笑，他们在夜里喝到大醉，在酒馆边的路上唱歌、勾肩搭背跳舞，空气、呼吸，死亡离他们还远。  
Logan下格斗课后在走廊遇到了教授，他感谢这位半生坐在轮椅上的老人，如果没有他，就不会有学院，不会有那些珍贵的美好的回忆，在痛苦之前要体味爱，那样我们才能穿越层层迷障最终回归。  
——叛逆的年轻人总是不太听得进去教授过于真善美的言辞，他们并不是不尊重他，只是或许需要直到以后很多年，他们在某个特别的时刻，才会清清楚楚回忆起他说的那些话。  
“或许我该说一声恭喜？”Logan从教授脸上看到了促狭调侃的神情，转瞬即逝，他当然是认真地在祝福这两位朋友（严格来说他们都是他的学生），虽然他们不可能有盛大的婚礼或者订婚仪式什么，教授还是很高兴他们终于接受彼此作为长久的伴侣。  
“谢谢你，教授。”Logan的回答和Scott一样，前几天Scott来学院看望他，在接到任务时匆匆离开，他们正在聊这件事情，“你看，这种情况时而发生，所以我想现在就不错。”  
并不是每个人都要爱得轰天动地，比如教授的男友曾经为他炸了（字面意思）一个足球场作为世纪表白。Scott已经在工作中接收到太多“惊喜”，他不喜欢意外，也不想要一个仪式作为以后（可能变成的）惨痛回忆。

而Scott搬进Logan住处（他们住的地方都是Building提供的简式别墅，Logan和邻居的不同在于二楼被改造成了类似Building训练房的地方）的契机是，某次码头拆弹时，——那次是明显针对X分队的报复，Ashley被当做诱饵引出了Ororo，在混战中Drake断了肋骨、Rouge被烧掉一些头发，Kitty第一次亲手拧断了人的脖子（她后来做了不少噩梦），而Scott被对方的狙击手压制着不能反击，虽然他最后成功做掉了对方，而Ororo也成功救下了她的男友。  
那个越狱出来报复他们的男人在死前按下了引爆键，远处水面炸起一层瀑布，荡荡而下，Logan只来得及拆除定位器、切开的表层显示里面的雷管是三级构造异常复杂，他选择跳水引爆。  
Scott击毙敌人时背对着海面，等他越到集装箱上面时层层水汽吹来仿佛伦敦的雾，没有人影，没有讯号，那时耳边传来的只有震耳欲聋的爆炸声，现在一切安静了，安静到耳鸣。  
Scott把Logan拽上岸时，他才发现自己左肩有点超出寻常的冷、还有麻木，失血过多的症状，机枪扫射时碎弹壳打入了他的左肩。  
X分队全部男性成员住进了House Hospital。Logan除了肺部进水导致心脏骤停之外没有重伤，反而是从任务开始到结束都站着的Scott在缺血后昏迷休克，经历了神经性低烧后两天才醒过来。  
“我在水下看到了你，”Logan正在用那个爪子削苹果，就在Scott怀疑他只是随便割着发泄时，苹果被取出一个星星的形状。  
“我找到你时，你在坠落、根本没有意识。”Scott觉得自己睡了一个世纪之久，他的嗓子有些干哑，他可能从来没有睡得这么好过，除了左肩和右腿的伤隐隐作痛外，他的头脑异常清醒，他确认Logan当时已经濒危。  
“可能是临死前的超灵幻象。”Logan不在意地说，他肯定自己见到了Scott，说那是潜意识或者灵魂出窍什么的都可以。  
“我们活着，”Scott对生还感到高兴，第一次对自己的生还而高兴，既然Logan这家伙也活着，他对这世间不仅仅有义务，而且有留恋。  
出院后Scott搬进了Logan那里，开着他红黑色跑车（Scott总是喜欢这个配色），一次性带着全部东西（以Building为家的队长也没有太多私人物品，按照规定他们很多物品都不能带离Building，当然Logan没有完全遵守），似乎完全肯定Logan这里会接纳他。  
“和我想得一样，像个狗窝。”Scott看了看杂乱的客厅，和Logan的办公室一个风格。  
“你现在就像是搬进男友家时挑剔的女朋友。”Logan给Scott的箱子腾出一块空地，“下面你要不要提出什么约定条例？”  
然而他们没有很多时间过居家生活，除了可以方便Scott督促Logan写结案总结之外，一切和以前没什么变化，他们有时候睡在一起，有时候不。  
X分队其他人接受了这个事实，实际上Rouge对此期待很久了，她知道Logan不大可能再找到一个普通姑娘度过余生（实际上离婚后他和女性的关系都非常短暂、难以超过二十四小时），而Summers队长也像是如此，他根本不可能在队外发展什么亲密关系，他们猜测过Ororo和队长的可能，毕竟他们认识时间超过七年。  
X分队最先明确关系的是Scott，最后依然是只有Scott（和Logan），Drake和Rouge似乎又陷入了冷战，大概是因为Drake觉得自己女友有强烈的同性倾向，他不知道该把Kitty看成情侣还是情敌，幸好这是Kitty，如John所说，并不是所有人都能受得了他们这种复杂的混恋关系。  
Ororo的男友在创伤后遗症中恢复状态不佳，他们的关系暂时破裂，虽然他们仍然爱着彼此。这就是和非同事谈恋爱的困难，因为两个人的生活真的太不相同。

然而总是要有什么事件的，作为某种印证。  
Scott Summers乐于付出、在亲密关系中坦诚无私、总是从实际的角度考虑问题，所以他的求婚（如果称得上是的话）：  
“Logan，我把死亡第一受理人改成了你。”  
Scott站在餐桌前，自从他搬进Logan家，变得整洁的不仅仅是卧室、餐厅和各个角落，还有厨房终于有了用处。如果没有任务的时候Scott颇喜欢做一些健康素食（他还喜欢烤曲奇，那种面包房的香味会让人身心愉悦），他不喜欢处理生肉，如果Logan愿意他可以做，可是通常Scott不喜欢他们同时在厨房，因为总会演变成其他事情。  
今天不是圣诞节、复活日，也不是完成某个危机任务后，今天只是很平常的一天。Logan不知道Scott为什么选今天，实际上他住进来已经一个多月了，但是这绝对是Scott Summers的求婚。  
“Well, 虽然我不想这么说，不过我的第一受理人也是你。”对于Logan来说这样做倒不是什么特别的意味，因为Summers是X分队队长，“所以你没有什么私人的表示吗？”  
Scott走近Logan，“我父母殉职，Alex和我被他们的同事轮流养着长大，后来我们都考上学院、加入了X分队；我没什么财产，搬过来后退掉了之前租住的房子因为这样可以给Building节省一笔开销；我的生活就是处理各种突发危机，小范围、高强度、迅速打击敌人，主要活动范围是约克市中心的周边五个州市；我的未来就是这样工作、如果没有牺牲，就到退休，可能会去学院做客座讲师，讲战术布局和突发情况处理。  
“你看，这就是我的全部。除了一张责任书，你有权利全权处理我的遗物、包括我的遗体（如果还在的话），我什么也不能给你，不能承诺。”  
Scott认真、坦诚、热烈，他看着Logan的眼睛如同二十岁毕业照片中那样，神采飞扬、一往无前、志在必得，带着他生来的忧虑谋划、同时有对未来的希望。  
Logan知道这样就足够了，如果他要对什么人求婚，说辞也无非和Scott大同小异，他吻了吻Scott，“说你爱我。”  
“那就定你一次又一次生还。”Scott说，“既然我们或迟或早都会死，那么活着。”

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 【以下是作者的碎叨叨】  
> ·最初写作这篇文章的原因是我非常抑郁，所以开头的小队非常惨，失去亲人失去恋人，但是最终他还是会走出来，我在写的过程也在治愈自己，但不是强行HE。我想即便没有狼叔，队长也会一直尽职尽责直到他倒下，不过狼叔是最有资格告诉他，穿越重重艰难危险阻碍磨难，爱是最终的答案。  
> ·以及我很怀疑自己不会写那种紧张情节，也不会开车，所以，这篇文章要不是在紧张处理案子要不是在开车，好在这个风格挺适合狼队。这篇文和我通常的风格不太一样，所以写起来比较费精力，但是回头看还是挺喜欢的，我个人比较擅长性冷淡平白线性流水账记事，例如之前刚完结的POI同人RF那篇。  
> ·其实我真的好喜欢这对CP，特别戳我的点是，狼叔过安检机有警报响、他用爪子比中指而小队笑着看他，那真是入坑的初心了，还有小队拽着狼叔在他怀里哭那段，以及小队长的米白色衬衫，所以，说了这么多……出坑还是很舍不得的。  
> ·应该不会再写狼队了，起码不会单独开了。照例声明，他们属于彼此，OOC属于我。


End file.
